


In Peace

by Opprobrium



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Self indulgent character exploring, more plotless feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opprobrium/pseuds/Opprobrium
Summary: A quiet night at an inn
Kudos: 1





	In Peace

In his inn room, Vincent Valentine sat, still and quiet as a statue. Looking out his opened window, listening to the town below. He let his eyes drift, watching the people beneath him. He sat silent, alone with nothing but the colors of the sunset and slowly appearing stars to keep him company. After decades of quiet, the noise was jarring at first. But now, he felt peaceful. Listening to the sounds of life below, the town’s heartbeat. Even in this empty room, he found it hard to feel lonely.   
Sighing, he closed his crimson eyes and slept in peace.


End file.
